


I am the Alpha

by stealthficcer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breeding, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthficcer/pseuds/stealthficcer
Summary: Starting from a prompt on Teenwolfkink:  Jackson/PeterThe Alpha takes Jackson as a mate.But it will evolve from there into Peter/Lydia as well...and maybe more....





	1. Claiming the Beta

Sometimes Peter wondered how he and Derek were from the same gene pool. How many times had he told the boy that brute force, while effective, wasn’t always the solution. Plan and always have a Plan B.

And a C and D….

It was actually Plan F that proved his salvation after Derek tore his throat out and he was set on fire. Again! To add insult to injury, he quickly discovered that he was no longer an Alpha, that power now with Derek….

He soon found that he still possessed some Alpha abilities when he stumbled across a newly bitten Beta.Derek wasn’t wasting any time, but Peter questioned wh his nephew bit the boy, tossed him in the river and took off. Sure, he’d left Scott in the woods after biting him, but that wasn’t the norm for turning someone...unless it was forcible.

Peter doubted Derek would start a pack like that.

On the other hand, he needed to reassert his own power and he knew of a way that they tended not to mention when discussion how packs worked. If a strong Beta. (like himself) took and bred another Alpha’s Beta, he became the Alpha of a new pack. 

If he took this boy from Derek, he would have his own pack. Then he could turn others and replenish the Hale line...because God knew Derek wasn’t going to do it.

So he grabbed the boy. Jackson, he thought his name was. Sure, the kid fought, but a freshly bitten Beta was no match for Peter. He knocked the kid out and carted him off to his house.

As soon as Peter had woken up and come out of his initial state of mania (which had resulted in Laura’s death), he had checked his private holdings and secured a house for himself. It was set deep in the woods, very private and perfect for his plans.

By the time they got there, the boy was stirring. Grabbing jackson by the throat, he growled, “I am your Alpha, your only friend. Your Master. Do you understand?”

To his surprise, the boy stopped struggling, a placid expression crossing his features. “Yes,” he agreed, still mildly out of it, but that was fine with Peter.

“Strip,” he ordered, then pointed to the mattress that lay on the floor. “Kneel. Ass up, face down.”

Without hesitation, jackson pulled off his torn, damp white t-shirt, revealing a slender but muscled physique. Peter could appreciate the display, as his tastes ran to pretty of both genders. Soon, the boy’s pants and boxer briefs joined the shirt on the floor and he moved toward the bed, bubble butt bouncing enticingly. Jackson’s cock dangled limp between his spread thighs as he assumed the position Peter ordered.

Okay, something was definitely off about the kid, but Peter didn’t have time to think about that. Lowering himself onto his knees behind Jackson, Peter gripped his ass, spreading the cheeks. “Have you been fucked before?” he asked, rubbing the boy’s rim, knowing the stimulation would kick the Beta’s natural lubrication into production. That was another thing that born wolves didn’t advertise to turned wolves. Along with the ability to carry pups, a male Beta or Omega would produce slick to aid in the conception of their Alpha’s young.

Jackson whined slightly, eyes going unfocused as his tight pucker twitched and began to ooze. “No,”he replied, sounding a little breathless. “I’ve used my fingers, but I’ve never told anyone I want to be fucked.”

Well now, that was interesting. Peter was pretty sure this was the boy that had been dating Lydia, the pretty redhead he’d bitten on the lacrosse field. Pushing two fingers into the boy, he began to stretch the teen open, pumping his fingers in and out, amused by how quickly Jackson was reacting. The boy’s hole was sopping in minutes, the air filled with moans and loud, wet squelching.

“Enough,” Peter growled, pulling his fingers out of Jackson, who grunted at the loss. He nearly tore open his own jeans in his haste to get his cock out. “Reach back and hold your cheeks open.” Under normal circumstances, Peter would have taken longer to prep the boy, but Jackson didn’t seem to care and he was a Beta...he could handle a bit of rough.

Fisting his cock, Peter looked down at jackson’s thick ass, held open by the boy’s own hands to reveal his twitching, leaking hole. “Fuck,” Peter muttered, pressing the fat head of his cock against the boy. There was a bit of resistance, but soon it popped in, making Jackson moan, his hands flexing. “God, this is a good cunt.”

It had been a long, long time since he’d fucked anyone that felt this good.

Jackson shuddered and shifted under him, eyes glazed, mouth hanging open as he moaned. In no time at all, Peter’s hips hit the boy’s ass and he gripped the slender waist, holding him firmly as he began to rock, thrusting in and out of the tight wetness. “Greedy hole,” he muttered as his pace increased and each thrust ended with a loud clap. “Are you going to take my knot, Slut?”

“Yes,” Jackson agreed in that same vacant tone, but his breath caught each time Peter pushed into him, cock rubbing his prostate. The teen’s own cock was hard, drippling pre-cum as it swung, slapping his abs.

As Peter pistoned his hips, he felt his knot bumping Jackson’s straining hole again and again. It wasn’t going in...until he snarled and slammed forward, forcing it into the boy. Jackson arched under him, crying out and Peter howled, lunging in and biting the back of the boy’s neck, cementing himself as Jackson’s new Alpha.

Moments later, he felt his cock throb, releasing his seed deep inside Jackson’s fertile body. The boy’s cock spurted as well, painting the bed with cum as Peter flooded his insides. It had been a long time since Peter knotted anyone and the amount of cum he pumped into the boy made it obvious.

When he endorphin rush finally faded, Peter sprawled across Jackson’s back, rutting against the boy, still tied to him. “I am your Alpha,” he repeated. “Your Master. You’re a part of my pack now. You are mine.” At that, Jackson made a happy, whining sound. “Every night, you will meet me here. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Jackson replied, eyes sliding shut.

That night, Peter took him 6 additional times (7 was a lucky number) and sent the boy home with a swollen, raw cunt nestled between his cheeks, Peter’s cum staining the seat of his pants.

**

TBC....


	2. Bitten Banshee

Two nights later, Peter ran through the preserve, reveling in the crisp night air. Jackson was back at the house, fucked until he passed out, bent over the arm of Peter’s new couch. What a sight that was, his slack, muscled legs and perfect ass visible when one entered the room. He’d taken the boy dozens of times in the past few days, wanting to ensure he was good and knocked up, but clearly Jackson needed a rest.

Going for a run seemed like a good way to spend a couple of hours and that was when he caught a scent.

Lydia, the stunning redhead who he had bitten and left on the Lacrosse field.

Clearly, she’d survived the bite and come looking for her Alpha.

“Well, aren’t you a good girl,” he drawled, strolling toward her, bare feet quiet on the fallen pine needles.

The girl seened dazed in a different way than Jackson did, naked in the chilly woods. Her glorious hair was a mess, tangled, full of sticks and leaves...but peter was more interested in her scent.

His bite had healed, but she didn’t smell like a wolf. She smelled...different, but she still smelled like his. She belonged to him.

“What?” she asked, voice trembling as her eyes darted around, fighting to focus on him. “I...do I know you? I know you….” She seemed unaware that she was naked and he only clad in jeans….at least until he touched her shoulder. “Warm.”

Peter was slightly surprised when she leaned against him, nubile, young body pressing closed. “You need your Alpha to warm you up, Lydia?” he asked, running a hand along her back, enjoying her cool, smooth skin. Her response was a tremulous nod and Peter continued, “Then allow me.”

His hands gripped her round ass and lifted her easily, coaxing her legs around his waist. Lydia responded by gripping his shoulders and Peter captured her plump lips in a kiss, which she returned with enthusiasm, instincts taking over.

For long minutes he stood there, holding her, supporting her, tasting her, then he began towards a nearby stump, setting her to her feet beside it. She whimpered at the loss of his warmth, but he spun her, molding his chest to her back and forcing her to place her hands on the Nematon as he sank his fangs into the back of her neck, reinforcing their bond, claiming her as his own.

Lydia cried out then, short and sharp, voice ringing to the trees, but Peter took her in his arms, swallowing most of the sound in a kiss that left her panting.

With no time wasted, Peter kicked off his jeans, pushing Lydia onto her back, watching as her hair pooled on the stump. Her legs fell open, revealing her bare, neatly waxed pussy, moisture glistening in the moonlight.

"Quiet now," he warned, bending down to lap at her wetness, tasting her core. Lydia moaned softly, hips rocking as his tongue swirled inside her heat. Peter teased her clit with his thumb as he feasted on her, coaxing more and more juices from her.

By the time he sat back, Lydia's whole body was flushed and trembling. Her green eyes were dark with lust as she moaned and reached for him. 

Never one to deny a lady, Peter thrust into her without delay, enjoying the feel of her velvety cunt hugging his cock. She arched under him, legs coming up to bracket his hips as he leaned over her, once again swallowing her cries.

Their mating was rough and fast, skin hot in the cold air, her nails biting into his back as he wrung orgasm after orgasm from her. Lydia's spasming walls massaged his thrusting cock and at one point she came so hard that she squirted, splashing the tree and his legs with copious juices just before his knot pushed into her body.

When he finally came, it felt like fireworks going off behind his eyes. Peter felt it from his head to his toes as he emptied himself into her womb, the sheer volume of his cum leaving her lower abs slightly distended, bulging out.

He stayed inside her, enjoying the afterglow until his knot deflated and his cock slipped from her with a wet plop. A growl emerged from him when he saw the come leaking out of her, but he knew far more was safe, deep inside her.

"Go on then," he urged, knowing she was being searched for. "Go be rescued... But come back as soon as you can."

He didn't want to send her away, but keeping her would risk discovery by the search parties.

That was not a part of his plan.

Not yet.

TBC….

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm going to be doing a bunch of Kink Meme Fills and prompt fills from Glee and Teen Wolf. Basically going for the 'Special Seat in Hell' fills. If you have a suggestion, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
